


Coffee Spills

by SweetCocoaBerry



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Flirting, Modern Era, Multi, Phone Calls, Slow Burn, So much flirting, Tension, Texting, so much tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCocoaBerry/pseuds/SweetCocoaBerry
Summary: A casual bump in a coffee shop turns into more after some time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something im toying with I don't know if I will make it into a series or not. Maybe? It's just an idea right now cause im a sucker for Modern-AUs

Ari was walking down the street having an argument in her head. Her roommate Cassandra has been annoying her all day was driving her insane. Cassandra was getting ready to move and has been a clingy roommate the last month. Normally she wouldn’t mind but it has been getting to the point she wanted to know who she was texting.

Ari was listening to her music walking her feet perfectly to the beat. Trying to get lost in the music to forget her anger. Making sure her bag was secured on her shoulder.

She went to go into the small local cafe ran by her friend Flissa. Just as she went to walk in, someone was coming out, causing in a collision.

“Shit!” she yelled as she stumbled back onto the ground pulling her headphones out of ears along the way.

“Were you perhaps not looking where you were going?” The person she ran into she looked up at the person and they were a dalish elf like her.

His cheekbones could cut ice and the look in his eye was that of a scowl, like he was waiting for an excuse to bare his teeth.

“I apologize.” she said finally.

“I hope you are prepared to do more then apologize. I have a meeting in an hour and you have ruined my shirt.” he snarled.

She looked up at him blushing, she moved her loose golden hair from her face, standing from the ground dusting off her skinny jeans.

“I can buy you a another coffee and a new shirt.” She argued.

he took a deep breath as if to keep his control. “I would be most appreciative.” he said

she mumbled a “ _Ir abelas_...”

he nodded matter-of-factually. “You should be.” he held the door open to gesture her inside and she went inside with him tailing behind her.

She walked to the counter and she sighed, more than embarrassed. Looking to Flissa.

"Hey, Flissy. I was wondering if you could re-make whatever the gentlemen here had and a chai tea for me.” she asked looking between Flissa and the stranger who wore a look of disapproval.

Flissa nodded. “Sure thing.” she went into her work, leaving her and the stranger alone.

If she could bury herself instead of standing in this awkward conversation she would much rather do so.

“Where do you shop?” she asked and he looked down at her.

“Im worried you won’t be able to afford it.” he said and she glared up at him.

“Look im sorry for spilling coffee on to your fancy shirt, but you can’t expect me to replace fancy silk.” she said and he smiled a bit.

“So I was right.” He teased.

“I never said that. Just tell me where.” she said and he raised a brow.

“Ancestor pride.” he said and Ari whistled.

“I have a dress from there, they are not cheap.” she said and the bald elf raised a perfect brow.

“Really?” he asked surprised and she nodded.

“I have your order down here.” Flissa called out

Ari walked over to the other end of the counter and she handed the guy, the coffee and some cash from her wallet.

“You’re handing me money.” he said raising a brow

Ari looked up at him nodding. “Yes. I am not going to pick out a new shirt for you.” she argued and the stranger nodded.

“Well I can try to explain my ruined shirt then.” he said and she went to leave.

“I will try not to hit anyone else down to the ground.” she teased and then left the coffee place. She couldn’t stop blushing as she worked on her way to her next destination. She was already there longer then she wanted to be and now she could mortified to her morning list of problems.

* * *

After Ari left she made her way to her new intern job at the local museum, desperate to stop feeling so embarrassed. It was an honest mistake, he probably wasn't looking where he was going either if he ran into her too!

She showed her student badge to the security guard who let her past back into Josephines office. She walked in to see a stressed Josephine, going over her latest work and with no hesitation or looking up from her desk.

“It’s your day off.” she said and Ari sighed.

“I needed out of the house.” she groaned

Josephine looked up at her in disbelief.

“And your first thought is work? I admire your dedication, but i don't have anything for you today... Well I suppose I have one thing you could take off my plate. I have a meeting in fifteen. Cullen will be dropping by soon, declaring it was important. Can you help him with whatever he needs help with?” she asked closing her files of paperwork.

Ari nodded “Sure thing, dear. Go have fun in your meeting.” she encouraged

Josephine groaned a bit as she stood from her desk putting down the last bit of paperwork and she walked to the door. “Nothing like meeting with a fussy archaeologist slash professor who wanted to set up a specific time and then show up late to it.” she complained.

Ari paused for a moment thinking about the man she met at the coffee shop. “Maybe something happen.” she suggested

"I hope it was something serious then." She rolled her eyes.

Even if she complained she Ari knew she enjoyed her work no matter how small. She watched Josephine leave, shutting the door behind her. She was alone in the office. She sat at Josephines desk, looking through her paper work while sipping on her tea. Tasted bitter with the added embarrassment from this morning. She there for almost thirty minuets when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Ari said from the desk.

“Hey Ari, Is Josephine in her meeting yet? The chantry of Orlais wanted to donate a few things.” he explained.

Ari looked up to see Cullen. Red T-shirt and distressed jeans. It’s not often she sees him out of his uniform. when she does she always likes to take a mental picture. He looked good in a T-shirt that basically showed off his perfect pecs. Curse her crush on this ex-templar

“What sort of things?” she asked and he shrugged.

“From what I understand, extremely valuable things.” He said

Ari looked up curious.

“Josephine won’t accept anything unless she knows what it is. She's picky like that.” she teased with a smile.

Cullen sighed walking to the door to shut it and back over to her desk.

“There is a rumor that it contains Andraste's dress among with her relics, including a mirror and a tome.” he explained.

Ari tilted her head to the side, thinking it over.

“See here is what I don’t understand about the chantry. Was it even legal for her to marry the maker.” she asked with a smirk

Cullen smiled a bit watching her. “Well the maker found favor in her.” he said

Ari hummed turning in her swivel chair. “I am still not sold but I think it would be nice to have in our collection if it is indeed the real thing.” she added and Cullen leaned his hands on the top of her desk.

“Josephine calls the shots here, Ari.” He said reaching a hand out to poke her forehead. She stared up at him blushing a bit with a nod. He also started nodding with a small smirk. How rude. She swatted his hand away huffing.

"You know she won't accept it anyways without proper confirmation." she added.

"Josephine will get the confirmation from Leliana." he argued. "and some things we believe to be from Shartan."

That got her attention, was he trying to bait her interest. "I still need confirmation, Cullen."

"Well i will get that for you." he smirked with a wink, leaning off of the desk with a smirk, when his eyes went further down. She raised a brow at him until he rudely pointed at her shirt.

"Your sweater has a stain." he pointed out.

She gasped looking down to see that there was in fact a stain on her favorite stain.

" _Fenedhis!_ " she cursed standing to look in the small mirror in Josphines office.

There was a rather large dark coffee stain. How did she not pick up on that? How could he not tell her about that!?

"That prick!" She gasped.

"did you spill on your way to work?" he chuckled.

"No! I ran into some rich guy at Flissas cafe and he got all huffy about me replacing his shirt and never offered to replace mine." She huffed.

"That's rough. You could always change into our gift shop shirts."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure a T-shirt that says 'I heart the maker' will look just hot on me." She joked.

That got a loud laugh out of him.

"shut it Templar!" She smacked him in the side as he tried to dodge her he laughed harder.

"If it makes you feel better you can make anything look hot." He smirked.

She glared up at him blushing at how phrased that, the moment her eyes met his, the look of 'oh my maker did I say that?' was all over his red face. She stumbled to find her words for a moment.

"I am going to go get that t-shirt..." she said, wanting to get out of the awkward tension.

"Yes. I will see you later. I have other things to attend to. Oh before i go."

She reached the door before turning back with a curious look. "Yes?"

"Are you going to attend Cassian and Dorians party this weekend?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it, I have an interview that weekend so hopefully I can make it. See you later Cullen."

Well that's one way to avoid an awkward situation. Was it really that awkward though? or was how she responded awkward? Hopefully she didn't discourage him, she did really like his friendship and him in general.

She couldn't believe the fool she was making herself today, not just with Cullen, but with that guy in the coffee shop. She couldn't believe she ran into him like that and gave him money to repay for his shirt. Which was stupid, seeing how her shirt was ruined too. Looking down at the ruin sweater, there was no way to get this out, even magic couldn't do it.

 _Fenedhis_.


	2. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a party is never fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

She really wish she was joking about the 'I heart the maker' t-shirts the gift shop has been selling. The shirt was a gaudy bright orange that did not look very flattering on her sun-kissed skin. The lettering was bright red too. Like the colors of the old cloister sister uniforms. to make matters worse on the back there was a chantry symbol on the back. This was her only choice till the shop got hoodies in stock which would be never.

She purchased the shirt, walking back to Josephine's office she could hear laughter from behind the door. She opened the door to see Josephine talking on the phone, no doubt sweet talking one of the rich nobles to donate more into the Skyhold museum. She waved for Josephine attention who was staring at her trying hard not to laugh.

Josephine finished her call hanging up with her call smiling at her. 

"Cullen left me a note." Josephine said.

She nodded with a smile. "That's good. Do you think it's legit?" she asked.

Josephine thought it over tilting her head. "We will have to see. I set a date with the provider along side Leliana."

"Can I sit in on that?"

"I don't see why not Ari, As long as you don't wear that." she pointed to her shirt.

"Oh ha ha, if only some jerk didn't spill coffee on me this morning." she rolled her eyes.

The sound of her phone going off in her pocket got her attention. She brought her phone out seeing to see a text from Cassian.

_ \- Cassian 1:35pm _

_Ari!! Can you meet me in ten? Our spot? Please!_

"It's Cass, I need to go meet him. Wonder if how busy he is right now." She said typing out her reply.

_ -Ariboo 1:36pm _

_ See you in ten! <3 _

"I will see you at the party, hopefully Josephine." she reached over to kiss her cheek with a hug.

She returned the hug and kiss smiling up at her. "Be safe, watch out for coffee."

* * *

She should have expected it when walking into the cafe, but Cassian laughing at her the moment he saw her reminded her of the terrible orange shirt. She looked to her shirt and back to Cassian who was laughing so hard he was crying. Standing from their spot in the cafe he took started to take pictures of her. She indulged him letting him get his laugh out of this. She even gave him a twirl letting him take pictures of the back too.

"Why are you wearing that hideous thing?" he chuckled, finally getting his barrings sitting back down.

She rolled her eyes sitting across from him. "Because I had an accident this morning and my sweater was ruined, I had to replace it."

"That was a good sweater, didn't Dorian and I buy it?" he asked.

"It was a gift last year, yes. So besides an afternoon meal what do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask if you were coming to our party? It's supposed to my congrats party but I need to confess what it really is." he reached into his pocket pulling out a small red velvet box.

She raised a brow holding the box in her hand she opened it to see a beautiful round ruby surrounded by black diamonds. "Are you?"

"I am. Do you think he'll like it?" he asked

"He will love it, like he loves you" She smiled handing the box back. "Are you nervous?"

He nervously chuckled putting the box back in his pocket "A bit, now I hate to put you to work but there is something I need you to do before the party."

"That is?"

"There is a cake but it won't be ready until the day of the party. I was so stressed with the ring the cake came last."

Ari nodded with a smile not even going to make him finish asking. "You can count on me, I will get the cake early in the morning and then I will be there."

"Alright I will text you the address of the bakery, see you there Ari."

"See you there, Cass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something for fun~ beware of wolves is taking a bit longer to write so have this in the middle of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ir abelas= I am sorry  
> Fenedhis = just a curse word basically


End file.
